Hinata: The Kyubi's Keeper
by dragonsong2795
Summary: A mistake during the sealing of the Kyubi leaves Naruto as a golden furred blue eyed mini-Kyubi. In order to control his power he is partnered with a clan heir, specifically Hinata the Hyuga heiress. How will Hinata's life be changed now that she is the owner of the strongest demon? Naruhina Kyubi-Naruto Strong, Independent Hinata Minor Hyuga/Uchina Clan Elders Bashing. HIATUS
1. A Nine-Tailed Pet? Edited

_Hello fan readers I'm back, to be succinct this story isn't the story I'm running a poll on my Profile for. It's just something I thought up reading "Naruto of the Nine Tails" By EDelta88. While it has many similarities there are glaring differences and I'm taking the story in a different direction, I'm trying a new style where I name the first use of a jutsu in Japanese and at the end of the story provide a Translation. On with the show and remember to check my profile as the poll is still running and I've added summaries for the new stories mentioned in the poll. Currently the mainly Naruhina one is in the lead._

_**EDIT:**__ After reading the reviews I have decided to go back and fix the glaring mistakes that I have made however two things will not change 1. Naruto's tails are just as strong but I have halved the length so they are only ten feet long in the academy. 2. Naruto and Hinata's __**Kitsune Bi**__ remains the same power but for Hinata there is a cost._

_Lastly remember that Naruto is the Kyūbi no Kitsune and incredibly powerful so the tails through concrete is accurate. Also in regards to his mental status, no Bijou in the series has ever shown intelligence when without a Jinchūriki so I hypothesize that they need to be in a human to use their full intelligence. (Look at the Sanbi and how Deidara? I think makes a comment on how it is less intelligent without a host.)__** End Edit Comment.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Nine-Tailed Pet?**

_Kyūbi attack, 10 October.1267 N.E (Ninja-Era. After the death of the Rikūdo Sennin) Year of the Kyūbi, 20 Minutes after the sealing was successful._

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked sadly at the remains of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They'd given their lives to save the village by sealing the Kyūbi into their newborn son Naruto, However a mistake had occurred. Naruto had been turned into a miniature Kyūbi the size of a human baby, the differences between the two were the facts that Naruto had Azure blue eyes and Golden fur both of which separated him from the original Kyūbi.

_Konoha Council Room, 30 Minutes after the sealing of Kyūbi no Kitsune_

The entire council was shocked at what they had just been told, but they were more shocked by the miniature Kyūbi Naruto. The civilian council was terrified but they stayed calm after noticing that none of the Shinobi clan heads were acting in an aggressive manner. The clan heads were intrigued by this development, they wondered if there was a way for them to utilize the power of the Kyūbi in front of them. Danzo was wondering if he could get his hands on the Kyūbi and use its power as well.

With Fugaku Uchina dead, his wife Mikoto Uchina holding her four month old son Sasuke was the new head of the Uchina. They were the only clan to have a loss to the Kyūbi, the losses being Fugaku and the elder council for the Uchina when the building they were in was hit by a **Bijudama ****(1)**. Mikoto was happy with this as she would be able to prevent the coup that the Uchina were planning as aside from Fugaku and the Elder Council none of the Uchinas wanted to rebel against the Hokage.

After the shock had worn off the entire council debated over what to do with the young Kyūbi. It looked like the argument was going to stay in a stalemate when Hiashi Hyūga had an idea that would have severe repercussions later on. He stood up in front of the council which fell quiet to hear his words. He said "Hokage-sama, if what you have said is true then this child is now a human mind controlling the power and body of the Kyūbi, correct?'

Hiruzen nodded his affirmative while saying "Yes that is correct, I assume you have an idea, Hiashi"

Hiashi nodded "What if we attempt to bond the child with a child of one of the clans and raise them together in a similar partnership as the Inuzuka and their dogs"

The entire council was awestruck at this idea and they all agreed and then came the most pertinent question, Hiruzen comments "And which clan will take Naruto as a partner to their child"

The clan heads didn't know how to decide this until a member of the civilian council with pink hair shouted "How about the Hyūga, since their clan head came up with the idea"

Hiashi was admittedly torn his wife Hitomi was pregnant and wouldn't give birth for a few months so he was hesitant, on the other hand it was his idea so he would have to go through with it. Hiashi stood up and said "I Hiashi Hyūga the clan head of the Hyūga will take Naruto Uzumaki in and attempt to foster a relationship between him and my unborn child."

_78 Days later, 27 December. Year of the Kyūbi_

And so that is how the new Kyūbi Naruto Uzumaki came to be present at the birth of Hinata Hyūga, They slept in the same bed and likely would for as possible. Naruto took to Hinata immediately and Hinata seemed to take to Naruto as well. Hitomi and Hiashi couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight of their daughter sleeping surrounded by fox tails with a smile on her face.

_Three Years Later. 3 After Kyūbi. The Hyūga Estate._

Three long years had passed since Naruto and Hinata had become paired together. The Hyūga clan had come to laugh at the adorable antics of the Kyūbi and the Heiress, the usual stoic clan members were often driven to their knees laughing. Only a few days ago Hinata's younger sister Hanabi had been born and to the clans delight and surprise Naruto had taken to the younger sister almost as much as the older sister. Naruto had grown over the years to where he was the size of a German Sheppard, more often than not Hinata went to sleep in his long bushy tails (that were about 8 feet in length) instead of her futon.

Tonight was an important night! Tonight a Kumo Shinobi would attempt to abduct the Heiress of the Hyūga clan and would find out the consequences of such an action.

The Shinobi crept silently into the estate, not being spotted only because the Hyūga were banned from releasing the Byakugan within the estate unless there was an emergency. The Kumo Shinobi snuck into the Heiresses' bedroom, he then cast a Genjutsu to keep Hinata asleep at the one place he'd thought she would be.

Without pausing to check he stole the futon wrapping poor Hinata inside it, it felt rather light to the Shinobi. As he fled the estate he was caught by one of the Branch Family guards. When his package was inspected the guards burst into laughter and the Kumo Shinobi was infuriated at them, he'd just attempted to kidnap the daughter of their clan head and in a fit of rage screamed that out. Unfortunately for him Hiashi Hyūga was right behind him, having just walked into the yard with the Hokage who was coming to have a look at Naruto and discuss some things with Hiashi.

When the Kumo Shinobi noticed them behind him he cursed. Hiashi and Hiruzen on the other matter immediately recognized the Kumo Ambassador that had just finished peace talks with the Hokage and was scheduled to leave in the morning. When Hiashi asked why the guards were laughing they showed him the 'package' that the Ambassador had been carrying, Hiashi and Hiruzen burst into laughter as well. Losing it once again the Kumo Shinobi asked once more at the top of his voice what was so funny. The Branch Family guards showed him, the 'package' he'd risked everything over was empty he'd picked up the futon while Hinata had been sleeping wrapped in Naruto's tails the whole time.

The Kumo ambassador was sent back in disgrace, only to be laughed at by the Raikage when he explained what happened. He ended up the laughingstock of Kumo for the rest of the year, he eventually took up drinking and ended up sacrificing his life later in a mission, saving over 200 civilians.

_Six Years later, 9 A.K._

Hinata now sat in the academy classroom watching all the students pour in on her first day of school, on the seat to her right was her six year old sister Hanabi, who'd managed to get an early admission into the academy due to her being a genius (Also because she didn't want to be left alone at home). On the seat to her left was Naruto who was about the size of a small pony standing up _(A/N Think Akamaru from Shippuden, after all a full grown Kyūbi is massive. Also there is no set age limit for entry into the academy that I could find so I went with nine and a three year curriculum.)_ His tails were almost 10 feet in length and had enough power to smash through a concrete wall one and a half meters thick. There were many students in the class who Hinata didn't blink an eye at, there were some however that drew her attention.

Shikamaru Nara the heir to the Nara clan, true to his heritage he was sleeping on his desk… or pretending to. Next to Shikamaru was Chōji Akimichi heir to the Akimichi clan who were renowned for their jutsus... and their large stomachs, true to form he was munching on a packet of chips, Barbeque pork.

At the desk next to them were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno doing the inevitable girl talk they have whenever they are together. Behind them were Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka the first was listening to music, the second was playing with his pet Akamaru. Sitting in the corner by himself was Sasuke Uchina. Sasuke was hoping that one day he'd equal his brother's achievements.

Iruka Umino walked into the room and glanced at the class he would be teaching for the next three years and thought _'This'll be an interesting class to teach, several clan heirs and to top it off the Kyūbi reincarnation. Oh well I enjoy a challenge and this should be a fun one'_.

Iruka smiled and then shouted "QUIET"

The whole class quieted down while Naruto looked lazily at Iruka for shouting.

Iruka smirked and then said "Welcome to the Academy all of you. My name is Iruka Umino and over the next three years I'll be teaching you how to be a Ninja of the Leaf. You may call me Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei I don't mind which. All of you will be pushed to your limits to find out exactly how strong you are." The whole class looked very uneasy at that proclamation and then Iruka continued by saying.

"There are some ground rules for being a student here. Number one, you mustn't fight unless we're practicing Taijutsu or Ninjutsu or a teacher is present to referee the match. Number two, when taking tests remember you are ninja, if you are going to cheat don't get caught, if you do you will fail the test. Number three, follow all instructions given to you by the instructors. And finally as a special rule, Don't tease or torment the Kyūbi no Kitsune sitting next to Hinata Hyūga, we don't want any deaths. Any questions?" Iruka asks noting the looks on the students' faces.

Sakura looks up and asks "Why the rule about cheating?"

Iruka looks surprised and then answers "We are trying to teach you to be a Ninja, if you have the skill to cheat of other classmates without being caught by a proctor, then you are definitely on the right path."

Kiba decided to take the hit and ask the obvious question "Umino-sensei why is there a Kyūbi in the classroom?"

Iruka chuckled at the question and replied "Why do you have a dog with you?"

Kiba frowned "Akamaru's my partner and part of the jutsus that I use"

Iruka nodded and said "Well it's the same for Hinata with Naruto"

Kiba frowned "Naruto?"

Hinata spoke up saying "Yes, Naruto that is his name" the class turned to look at her and suddenly Naruto's head was in her lap as he responded to her saying his name.

The girls all squealed the same thing "Aww Soooo CUTE".All the guys sweat dropped thinking _'Only girls would think a powerful demon is cute'_

Iruka smiled again and said "Okay now let's do the roll"

_The Next Lesson_

"Okay after that starting orientation let's move on to the next stage. Now I want all of you to follow me outside" Iruka stated.

Outside at the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu practice grounds Iruka stopped and gave the class a short lecture on jutsus and asked "Who here knows any jutsus?"

Hinata, Hanabi, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino and Shino all raised their hands.

"Okay. Would you all please show the class some of your jutsus please?" Iruka asked.

Sasuke nodded and then did some hand-seals and said **"Katon: ****Gōkakyū no Jutsu ****(2)****" **then he blew a fireball out to the awe of the class.

Shikamaru yawned and said "Troublesome **Kagemane no Jutsu ****(3)****"** His shadow then stretched out and connected to Sasuke's he then did a simple step and punch which Sasuke imitated.

Chōji smiled and said **"Baika no Jutsu ****(4)****"** he then tripled in size. After 5 seconds he let the technique go and shrunk back to normal size.

Ino then stood up and made a strange hand-seal at Sasuke (Who was still standing) and said **"****Shintenshin no Jutsu ****(5)****"** and suddenly went limp before saying from Sasuke's body "Mind swap complete". Ino then released the technique and went back to her body, Sasuke didn't actually mind the fact that he was being used as a target for harmless (Somewhat) jutsus.

Hanabi smiled and then stood up and made a hand-seal before announcing **"Byakugan****(6)****"** then the trademark veins of her Kekkei Genkei being activated appeared and her eyes became more terrifying and ready for battle. Hanabi then deactivated it and sat down

Hinata smiled as well and stood up and walking a short distance from the others, Gathering chakra in her right palm and thrusts it forwards she shouts **"Kitsune Style: Kitsune Bi ****(7)****"** and a White flame shoots from her palm and leaves a metre deep 4 metre long trench in the ground with some lava at the bottom. The rest of the class was amazed and as they starred at the trench, as the class starred Naruto walked up to Hinata and nuzzled her palm as she panted from exhaustion showing that the technique is quite draining.

Iruka looked stunned and asked "how did you do that?"

Hinata gave a tired smile and replied "Because I'm Naruto's keeper and he sleeps in my room, and I often sleep in his tails I have acquired demonic chakra from him. I can use this chakra to use Kitsune Techniques like the one I just used. Unfortunately I'm not as strong as Naruto, his Kitsune Bi is four times as long and twice as deep!" before she bent over still panting from exhaustion. The entire class all thought the same thing _'Don't Mess with Hinata or the Fox'_

* * *

**Jutsu and Technique Translations**

(1) Tailed Beast Ball

(2) Fire Style: Grand Fireball Technique

(3) Shadow Imitation Technique

(4) Multi-Size Technique

(5) Mind Body Switch Technique

(6) White Eye

(7) Fox Style: Fox Fire.

* * *

_W__hat do you think? Are there any plot-holes, translations mistakes or grammar mistakes that are glaringly obvious? If so drop a review. Also for any of you who wish to make an Omake for this story or "Naruto's Reaper Bloodline" please e-mail it to me with the E-mail address on my profile and I'll send a Reply saying whether or not I'll use it (WARNING Make sure the Subject is 'Omake for "Insert Story Here" or I will not read it) Regarding lemons as long as they are in good taste or fit the story (No Yoai, Yuri or Incest) they will be accepted (Also make sure to keep them slightly toned down for site rules)_

_Dragonsong2795 signing off_

_Summary of Chapter completion_

_Introducing Lord Ichigo Kurosaki (ILIK) – 1%_

_Naruto's Reaper Bloodline – 68%_

_Through her Eye, In his Shoes (Chapter 1 Rewrite) – 70%_

_Through her Eye, In his Shoes (Chapter 2) – 40%_

_White Sun & Black Moon -0%_

_To Bridge the Endless Void (Hiatus)_

_Current Poll Leader – 55%_


	2. Academy Days Part 1

_The second chapter is here and I hope you like it. __**WARNING**__ before you read through this I have chosen a path in the story that many people hate and I humbly ask that you read through the whole story first and then read the Author Note after the story before making a judgment. I thank you for your patience and understanding if you do this._

_**Edit:**__ I have changed the spelling of the word 'Yokai' with 'Youkai' due to a misspelling of the word in this chapter and finding out the correct spelling._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Academy days Part 1.**

After the jutsu display which left the entire class picking up their jaws except for Hanabi, they went inside to continue with the next lessons.

As the days passed they worked on all sorts of things including Chakra control, Ninja history, Jutsu Casting 101, Taijutsu basics, Diplomacy for beginners and specialized classes such as Seduction (Male and/or Female), Flower Arrangement, Basic Forging (Notes, money etc.), Basic Blacksmithing, Silent Killing and Elemental Chakra theory (For the top of the Class Students). Hinata also had special lessons cleverly titled Kyūbi Control and Jinchūriki Theory as well as basic Fuinjutsu which normally isn't taught till the last year of Academy. Hanabi didn't know whether to laugh at Hinata's misfortune or get upset that she was getting taught Advanced Subjects.

Hinata and Hanabi often argued over which of them was better at Taijutsu with the win/draw/loss score being 0/57/0 for them both. Hinata however had clearly better grades then Hanabi which she moaned about, fortunately they didn't have to worry about the Cursed Bird Seal due to Hinata's partnership with the Kyūbi. They found this out a year earlier.

_+Flashback+_

_Hinata was standing in front of the Elder's council of the Hyūga noting that her father wasn't here which was a major breach of clan rules and traditions, she started to worry when the elders brought out the sealing brush used to place the Cursed Bird Seal. The head elder said "Due to your control of the Kyūbi you are a threat to our clan and we must seal you to prevent you turning on us, Shinji, Hisaki apply the seal!" Two clan elders walked forwards holding the sealing equipment while two more held Hinata down. As they applied the seal she screamed out "NARUTO" in pain from the application. The elders finished the seal but then the west wall of the room exploded inwards and Naruto stormed in obviously enraged as his eyes had turned a Crimson Red instead of their usual Cerulean Blue. Naruto launched his tails with massive force at the elders. Each impact tore through the elders as if they weren't even there. Hinata sobbed and cried as the pain intensified and she was covered in blood, just as the pain threatened to become strong enough for her to lose control of her bladder and bowels. It stopped suddenly. Hinata collapsed from the sudden cessation of the pain._

_**Hinata's Mindscape**_

_Hinata walked through a large plain with trees and flowers all around. She noticed a golden blur at the edges of her eyesight but she couldn't catch it or activate her Byakugan. Suddenly it streaked towards her at high speed but just before it hit._

_**Konoha Hospital. Room 9**_

_Hinata jerked awake from the dream, she was lying in a hospital bed. She noticed that Naruto was lying on her legs. He looked up at her and suddenly his eyes seemed full of wisdom and she got a headache but also saw how to use the __**Kitsune Bi**__ then his eyes returned to the normal slightly bestial look they always had. Hinata was about to say something when the door to her room opened and her father walked in._

"_Hinata I'm so sorry I wasn't able to stop the elders from enacting their plan, your mother and I are furious over what they have done" Hiashi said._

_Hinata sighed "Then I am now a Branch Family member?"_

_Hiashi gave a small smile "No, for whatever reason the seal didn't stick to you. I think you have your friend here to thank for that." He said pointing next to her._

_Hinata glanced in a mirror on the table next to the bed and saw that her forehead was unmarked. She smiled before hugging Naruto whose tails curled around her protectively._

_+End Flashback+_

The elder council had been decimated by Naruto and when news of this got to the other clans instead of fear as they expected there was relief. When Hiashi asked why the clans were relieved Shikaku Nara explained "We are relieved for two reasons. One, the extremely arrogant elder council of the Hyūga is dead. Two, we now have a viable weapon against Bijous and Jinchūriki that we know is both powerful and under control."

Hiashi nodded at the wisdom of this and when he got back to the Hyūga compound went into his study and laughed his ass off at what happened.

Hinata and Hanabi never having to worry about the Cursed Bird Seal now that not only was Hinata immune to it but Hiashi had in the power vacuum following the death of the Elder council passed a clan law forbidding its use and removing the separation of the clan houses. The new elders (Who were formally Main Branch Members) were angry at this but were clever enough not to show that anger. Hinata and Hanabi's mother Hitomi was happy as well as she didn't have to worry about having another child. Something she got to doing with both great gusto and great concern from Hiashi (Who had many long nights)

Now that both Hinata and Hanabi were in the Academy she revealed that she was four months pregnant which surprised the entire Hyūga clan (Except poor Hiashi).

Over the next three months Hinata excelled at the Academy surpassing even Neji's records in just a few months. She was seen as the new Hyūga clan prodigy something she denied vigorously having spent every morning for the past two years training with Maito Gai in both Taijutsu and Stamina. The only person who outpaced her in these fields was Rock Lee an energetic and surreal young man. Hinata's skin crawled every time she remembered seeing the infamous Rock Lee and Maito Gai Unbreakable Genjutsu Sunset™, unfortunately for Hinata she had seen it every day just about for the past two years. She still wondered why that Jounin with one eye covered, a face mask and gravity defying silver hair walked up to her and proclaimed her a goddess of patience and resilience then hugged her and handed her 10000 Ryo before walking off. (A/N Sorry just had to do it)

Hanabi on the other hand remained the third Kunoichi in the rankings behind Hinata (First) and Sakura Haruno (Second). She was a little angry that a civilian's daughter was better than her, so she took it out on Sakura whenever they practiced Taijutsu by making her lose in horrible and often embarrassing ways or poses. On the weekends and after the Academy she played with her friends Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon, Luckily she never picked up their habit of introducing themselves.

Other times Hanabi would play hide and seek with Naruto in one of the training grounds, she has never won a game to date. Many Shinobi are still trying to figure out how Naruto knew to hide his face and wait 20 seconds before chasing after Hanabi.

Life continued in this way for two months until one week before her mother was due to give birth, something life altering happened. As Hinata slept one night a massive surge of energy could be felt through Konoha. She didn't know what was so important until the morning when she got up and looked in the mirror and… freaked, Hinata now had fox ears and a fox tail with a midnight blue/indigo colored fur and a golden tip to the tail. She let out a scream that could be heard across the village. Her father, mother and sister ran into the room only to stand there speechless staring at her. Naruto looked at her sleepily from his bed and then went back to sleep. Hinata almost broke down then and there, but calmed down enough to go to sleep. The next day she went to the Hokage with her father and Naruto to find out what was going on but when she got there she found him in a meeting with three people. An old man with long-white spiky hair and the Kanji for Oil on him. A Blond woman with a diamond mark on her forehead and sizeable assets and a young woman holding a pig.

Hiruzen looked up before saying "Hinata! What happened?"

Hinata shook her head "I don't know I woke up last night suddenly and was like this"

The man with white hair then spoke "Sensei I think I know what's going on but it would be unprecedented"

Hiruzen snapped his head to look at the man and asked "Jiraiya you have a clue what this is?"

Jiraiya nods "My best guess is that young Hinata here is finally evolving her Jinchūriki features"

Hiruzen looks shocked "WHAT, but the Kyūbi isn't sealed within her how could she be a Jinchūriki?"

Jiraiya shrugged "Simple, by remaining in close proximity to Naruto here she has absorbed some of his Youkai but her chakra paths can handle much more, last night the amount of Youkai in her body increased to the point where it became self-sustaining and she evolved into a Hanyou"

Hinata was lost and asked "What's a Jinchūriki, Youkai and a Hanyou?"

Jiraiya sighs "Damn academy" he mumbles before saying "A Jinchūriki is someone who at the cost of another's life has been used to contain a Bijou like our friend Naruto here, in this case your proximity to him has caused you to become a Jinchūriki of sorts. Youkai is the demon version of Chakra, but it can also mean Demon by itself. Finally a Hanyou is a half-demon that can be created in a number of ways primarily by either interbreeding between a human and a demon or absorption of a large amount of Youkai over a long period of time such as the case here. Fortunately for you girl I have some books on the subject you could use" Jiraiya pulls out three books and hands them to Hinata. The titles are _"A description and history of the Jinchūriki"_, _"Youkai: Demons and their Powers"_ and _"Bijou: The Nine Great Demon Lords"_.

Hinata looks at the titles and asks "Can I ever change back?"

Jiraiya shakes his head but then says "No, but you will get several benefits, 1 you are immortal age can't kill you. 2 Youkai is far more potent and deadly then Chakra and 3. Naruto's intelligence will rise because of this"

Hinata looks confused and asks "Why would Naruto's intelligence rise by my becoming a Hanyou or Jinchūriki?"

Suddenly a voice surprises them all **"Because, Without a human connection Bijous are just masses of Youkai that cannot sustain intelligence for long before it is buried under instinct"** Everyone in the room turns to see Naruto sitting up and staring at them **"What never seen a fox talk?"**

* * *

_Yes I made Hinata a Hanyou and Naruto has finally spoken but before you go oh crap he's doing furry crap or making were-foxes please listen to my reasoning. First. In regards to Hinata becoming a Hanyou. It is stated throughout Naruto that Youkai is dangerous in large amounts, but I have stated that Hinata often sleeps right next to Naruto who is essentially a mass of Youkai so eventually that must have an effect and my two choices to maintain continuity were A Kill Hinata or B Turn her into a Hanyou. Obviously I chose B._

_In regards to Naruto only just speaking and people saying that in the Anime and Manga the Fox can speak __**BUT**__ remember that in those times Kurama is either within a Jinchūriki or has just been released, so I hypothesized that for the first year or two after being released the Bijou remains sentient but then slowly turns back into a bestial form as more time is spent outside of a host, in this case Naruto uses Hinata as a substitution for a Jinchūriki and has only just regained the ability to speak, but he has been sentient for at least a year as noted in the flashback when he gives Hinata the __**Kitsune Bi**__ to use._

_In fond regards – dragonsong2795_

_P.S A review posted on 'The Lost Hyūga' another story by me makes me think that someone didn't understand the poll I'm running. The Poll I'm currently running is to decide who will be in a Naruto Harem in an upcoming story that I'm planning to write in the future, if there is any confusion over this I apologize. As always review if you find anything wrong or PM if you think you have a great idea for an Omake._

_By the Way who wants to guess the name of the baby that Hitomi and Hiashi are having two hints, it's a girl and the Name DOESN'T start with H._


	3. Academy Days Part 2

_Here we go, the third chapter, I've had writer's block combined with homework (I hate TAFE) and my muses murmuring ideas for other stories in my head, Also Dear Random Chick (Guest) Yes my misspelling of Uchiha was a typo that has since been fixed, It was due to some of the Fanfictions and unofficial translations misspelling it, plus I always pronounced it Uchi-Na due to the way the English dub made it sound. As to your other question, well you'll see._

_Enjoy and if there are any mistake please tell me this hasn't been proofread._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Academy Days Part 2: Naruto can talk!**

Hinata and the rest of the people in the office are staring at Naruto after he spoke, he looks at them all for thirty seconds, then pisses himself laughing, the only thing they could understand of what he said was **"You… should… see… your… Faces… right… now"** before losing to the laughter once again.

Hinata angry at being toyed with lashes out and slaps him on the head with her tail he looks at her and says **"What?"**

Hinata then scowls and says "Two things, One why am I a Hanyou? And two Why can you only now talk?"

Naruto sighs and then says **"Okay, here's what I can tell you, first you're a Hanyou because that's the only way for you to survive constant exposure to my Youkai, Hanabi may turn but as her exposure is less it will take longer, everyone else is fine, for now. They may change if they spend too long in my presence or if I flare my Youkai. Second I can only talk now because my soul has integrated enough with yours for me to talk. Without something human to bind me, my Human mind was buried by my Fox and Bijou instincts. You are the link between my spirit and the physical world, did you ever notice the fact that I never eat? That's because I am a being of pure Chakra and therefore do not require sustenance, however you now hold a fragment of my spirit and keep me bound to both this world and my sentience, do you have any more questions?"**

Hinata bolts upwards her tails waving wildly in the air behind her and she says "Wait a minute I thought I was immune to your Youkai, how can I die from over-exposure to it?"

Naruto nods and says **"Good Question, you see you are only resistant to my Youkai, not Immune. However you and everyone else in the village has immunity to the Youkai of every other Bijuu, aren't you lucky. For you or the village to become immune to my Youkai there is a set procedure. Individually you can attempt a 'Mate Mark' with me that would link us together more strongly and make you immune, collectively the village can swear an oath of demonic fealty and then become immune, and turn into Kitsune Hanyous but that can't be helped"**

Hinata looks skeptical as does everyone else in the room before Hinata raises a point "What do you mean by a 'Mate Mark' anyways"

Naruto looks at her and shakes his head before he says **"If the name doesn't give it away, it's a mark placed on the one a Youkai or Hanyou wishes to mate with for any number of reasons, which can include but are not limited to: Reproduction, Mutual attraction or love, political alliances, saving their own ass or partnering up with a stronger Youkai or Hanyou. However Hanyous can only put a mark on other Hanyous, Humans and the Youkai whose power turned them. So you can only mark the humans of this village, any who turn into a Kitsune Hanyou or me. Understand?"**

Hinata nods and says "So it's not just for mating for reproduction or love it can also be for partnerships?"

Naruto nods.

Hinata then sighs and asks "What about this Oath of Featly what does that involve?"

Naruto coughs and says **"The best way to describe it would be a Samurai's loyalty to their Daimyo; in essence you provide whatever services I require, like a shelter or information and I provide protection both from other Youkai and my own Youkai. It is very powerful and I can force people to do things they don't want to, also loyalty seals or that caged bird seal are destroyed by the oath of Fealty and cannot be reapplied due to the Oath's seal preventing it."**

Jiraiya speaks up "Would doing such an oath have any effect on our ages or summoning?"

Naruto snaps his fingers **"Oh that's right, First it has absolutely no effect on summoning... wait it might make some summons like cats or snakes break off from you, but things like toads, slugs, monkeys, dragons, phoenixes, dogs, wolves, insects, fish and birds won't mind. Secondly it does have an effect on aging, it makes you immortal and lowers your fertility rate so you'll only be able to have a child once a century, and this is to prevent over-population. Every tail the female has increases the time between fertile periods by twice as much, so a one tail has a century, two tails two centuries, three four centuries and so on and so forth until the nine tails which have 2560 years between fertile periods. This means you breed more when weak and as you grow stronger you become less fertile. Any problems with that?"**

Tsunade seems to smile before asking "How long is the pregnancy?"

Naruto laughs and says **"What a very female question, to answer it the pregnancies are four and a half months long, so 18 weeks and you would have one child probably two and maybe three, the births from what I understand are less painful and dangerous then a human due to Youkai strengthening the body of mother and children. Once you are fertile you'll have a monthly period until impregnated and having a child afterwards you won't have a period until fertile again"**

Tsunade, Shizune and Hinata all look happy at this; Jiraiya, Hiashi and Hiruzen are as well for different reasons. Hiruzen speaks up and says "If you don't mind I'll announce this to the village later and get their opinion, but first would this have an effect on women who are already pregnant?"

Naruto nods **"Yes, the child would be born a Hanyou and be bound by the Oath which is passed down to children when born or rather conceived, so from birth they receive my protection but are not required to do any work until they are about 8 at which point a Kitsune Hanyou is fully grown"**

Naruto then looks a little alarmed and says **"Hiashi-sama, you should make the Hyūga clan take the Oath even if nobody else does due to me living in the compound"**

Hiashi nods and says "I was planning to already; I guess that your presence would be dangerous to anyone in the Hyūga compound who isn't sworn to you?"

Naruto nods, Hinata meanwhile is overcome with everything that has been said and thinks to herself _'I could always take the oath, he said that the "Mate Mark" isn't just for mates, but something make me want to stand by his side. I hope I'm making the right choice but I want to have the Mate Mark done to allow me to stand next to him, Kami help me'_ Hinata sits up and says "Naruto" Naruto turns to face her "I want you to put the Mate Mark on me"

Hiashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune and Hiruzen are shocked at this but Naruto laughs and says **"Good, the one thing I forgot to mention was that the Oath of Fealty cannot be performed unless I have placed a Mate Mark on someone, After hearing that are you sure you wish to go through with this?"**

Hinata nods without saying anything.

Naruto walks closer to her and says **"Bare your neck, but I warn you, this is going to hurt!"** Hinata bares the right side of her neck and Naruto bites down on it while injecting Youkai, Hiashi moves to stop it but is restrained by Jiraiya who just shakes his head.

* * *

Hinata POV

I feel the bite and the energy enters my body and then... Pain, every limb in my body is screaming in agony and I feels like I'm simultaneously burning, freezing and being electrocuted while being crushed all at the same time, every inch of my body is in pain and I screams without holding anything in. My screams continue for hours, luckily the Hokage's Office has silencing seals on it that prevented anyone from thinking they were torturing me to death.

Eventually the pain recedes and I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is how clear everything is, I breathe in and can smell so much, My father's shampoo, Naruto's unique smell, the smell of toads and oil, another that smells like gambling halls, Sake, age and sorrow, A young woman who smells of herbs and a pig. My mouth waters at the last smell. Naruto comes into my field of view.

* * *

General POV

Naruto is standing in front of Hinata, while Hiashi is being sat on by Jiraiya who is playing Shogi with Shizune while Tsunade is losing at cards to Hiruzen. Naruto opens his mouth and says **"I told you that it would hurt, How are you feeling?"** at these words everyone else in the room jumps up and walks over to the couch where Hinata is resting, the first thing everyone notices is that instead of one tail, Hinata now has nine.

Hinata stares at the tails for a second then says "I feel... powerful, like nothing could hurt me, like I'm immortal"

Naruto laughs and says **"In a way you are, but you can't access all Nine-tails yet, you can barely access the first. You'll have to train and grow into your power. But once you do you'll be nearly immortal. But don't grow conceited or arrogant; remember the original Kyūbi had over a millennium of experience but still lost to the Yondaime Hokage."**

Hinata nods and says "Thank you for that information, this is so strange how am I going to explain this all?"

Hiruzen laughs and says "You won't have to remember? I'm going to tell the village about this in a short while anyways." Hiruzen frowns and then asks "Naruto, how did you know all this?"

Naruto grins? And says **"I know everything that the previous Kyūbi knew, plus everything Hinata knows. Which combined is a lot of information. So of it like the seals and mark knowledge comes from my Kitsune instincts. Now that Hinata has been Mate Marked my intelligence has shot up and I'm a great deal smarter, as you may have noticed"**

Suddenly Naruto transformed into a Nine-year old boy with golden hair, Azure blue Eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks… oh and fox ears and nine fox tails that have Golden fur like his normal form. He smiles at them and says "Thanks to that mark I can transform safely without the risk of going insane. So want to go get something to eat"

The entire room was silent

"Are you guys okay?"

* * *

_That it folks, I am officially announcing HIATUS on this story of the foreseeable future, My current focuses are 'The Lost Hyūga', 'A Thousand Flowers' (Naruto/Rosario+Vampire crossover) and 'Daughter of the Hunt: The Lightning Thief' (Naruto/Percy Jackson and the Olympians crossover) All my other stories are on unofficial or official HIATUS and may be updated at any time without warning. Reviews suggesting possible story ideas may spark my muses into pumping out a chapter or two but I offer no Promises. Sorry to all my fans for this._

_dragonsong2795 – Hiding in shame, and Madness don't forget the madness or cheese._


End file.
